uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilburn High Road railway station
Kilburn High Road railway station is a London Overground station situated near the south end of the Kilburn High Road, London NW6 in the London Borough of Camden. History Kilburn High Road railway station opened in 1852 as Kilburn & Maida Vale station by the LNWR. At the beginning of the 20th century the station had platforms on all four lines out of Euston but with the construction of the Euston to Watford DC Line the local service took over the Slow Main Line platforms, the Slow Main Line services were diverted through what had been the Fast Main Line platforms and the Fast Main Lines were in turn moved south to their present position. The Slow (previously Fast) Main Line platforms were almost entirely demolished during the electrification of the West Coast Main Line, with the last platform building disappearing in the 1980s when the LNWR platform canopies were removed. The current footbridge and street-level buildings are not so much the result of modernisation but of three or four major fires which have occurred here since the early 1970s. In popular culture *Kilburn and the High Roads, a band featuring Ian Dury, produced an album, Handsome, in 1975. *The station is mentioned in a song by Flogging Molly, "The Kilburn High Road", which appears on their 2002 album Drunken Lullabies. Transport connections The following bus routes serve Kilburn High Road station: * 16 - Victoria to Cricklewood Bus Garage * 31 - Shepherd's Bush Green to Camden Town * 32 - Kilburn Park tube station to Edgware * 98 - Holborn to Willesden * 206 - Kilburn Park tube station to Neasden * 316 - White City Bus Station to Cricklewood Bus Garage * 328 - Chelsea to Golders Green * 332 - Paddington Station to Neasden * 632 - Kilburn Park tube station to Grahame Park * N16 - Victoria to Edgware * N28 - Wandsworth to Camden Town * N31 - Clapham Junction to Camden Town * N98 - Holborn to Stanmore Services The typical off-peak service is three trains per hour to London Euston, and three trains per hour to Watford Junction, calling at all stations. Use by London Underground Although the station is not on the London Underground network, it is occasionally used as a reversing point by Bakerloo Line trains when they are unable to enter the LU platforms at Queens Park tube station due to scheduled work or failures and/or are prevented from reversing in the Up DC line platform there. The fourth rail (bonded to the traction current return rail) continues to Kilburn High Road to permit these manoeuvres but the carrying of passengers to Kilburn High Road by LU tube trains is not permitted as the platform height is matched to NR trains (platforms on this line north of Queens Park station are positioned at a "transition" height which is higher than that for normal LU platforms and lower than NR platforms). There are also one or two "rusty rail" journeys made by LU trains each day to keep the fourth rail clean for the relatively infrequent unscheduled diverted LU trains. Kilburn High Road appears on internal London Underground (LU) maps for this purpose. Gallery Image:Kilburn High Road stn look north.JPG|Looking northbound (actually west here) Image:Kilburn High Road stn look south.JPG|Looking southbound (actually east here) Image:Kilburn High Road stn signage.JPG|Overground signage, temporary as of summer 2008 Image:1972 Stock at Kilburn High Road 1.jpg|London Underground train at Kilburn High Road References External links Category:Railway stations in Camden Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1851 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:DfT Category E stations